SERAS
by Gianny 17
Summary: Cuando algo simple sigue siendo simple para otros


**SERAS ...**

 **GIANNY 17**

-¿Qué te sucede? .- Le pregunto Terry a la rubia al verla tan callada y apesadumbrada

-No estas enterado Dijo mientras mira hacia un punto cualquiera.

Frunciendo el ceño el castaño se sentó junto a ella y el intento acordó los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día, pero de nada sirvió y que paso los diez minutos en silencio completo.

-Mmmm en verdad no sé a qué te refieres.- Hablo en un tono tranquilo pero bajo.- Si paso algo no estoy tanto ... ¿Podrías decirme que cosa es?

La rubia lo miro al instante que el dejo de hablar y el deseo de haber cerrado la boca solo en la forma en que esta lo observaba. Se sentía como en la cuerda floja "UN PASO EN FALSO Y ESTABA MUERTO", intento escoger las palabras adecuadas para no hacer estallar el volcán y empezar una guerra civil donde estaba seguro el terminando pidiendo perdón y durmiendo en el sofá.

-¿Celebramos algo hoy? ¿Me olvide alguna fecha en especial? Si es así déjame enmendarme aún es tiempo.

-NO.- Fue la simple pero dura respuesta de Candy

-¿Olvide sacar o comprar algo?

Simplemente se ganó que ella achicara los ojos y apretara los labios ... .bueno la situación ya estaba perdida.

-Ok, lo tengo.- Dijo tras dar una bocanada de aire.- Sucedió algo en el trabajo y por eso estas así

Ella simplemente no respondió

-Bueno y si no es uno ni otro en verdad me doy por vencido.

Candy blanqueado los ojos ante la falta de información de su novio.

\- En verdad me vas a decir que no te enteraste ¿Pero si no dejan de llover los comentarios Terry?

Ahora fue el turno de poner una expresión más que extraña

-Pues llámame desinformado pero no sé de qué me hablas

-¡Nos eliminaron las historias Terry!

-¿Qué historias? .- El gesto de él mortificaron aún más a su novia que ofendida cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

-¿Cómo que que historias? Las historias de ti y de mi pues pedazo de tonto.

El ceño del castaño se frunció mas y cuando Candy estuvo un punto de empleo la fuerza bruta para hacerlo recobrar la memoria abrió los ojos y hablo

-Ahhhhh hablas de la página

-Claro pues, de qué más puedo hablar.

-Ay Candy por su aspecto pensé que era algo importante y me vienes a decir que es por eso ... .que exagerada

-¿Es que parece exagerado? ... Mira que serás ...

-Shhh.- La callo.- No sé de qué te preocupes por la lógica Gianny hallar la forma de solucionar esto

-Eso lo se.- Dijo ofendida.- Pero me intriga saber por qué las eliminaron ... eran tan románticas y en todas yo era genial

Ahora el turno de poner los ojos en blanco fue del castaño

-Pues mira mi reina genial, genial no creo que hallas sido sino no nos hubieran sacado del juego.- La miro divertido.- Para mí que fuiste muy ... .Sabes y por eso la gente de alto ... - Con un tronar de dedos Le indico su hipótesis

-¿Fui muy qué? .- Pregunto ella en un tono calmado pero inquisidor

-Ya sabes ...

-Sin nariz

-Mi amor en todas las historias soy yo el pobre chico responsable que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo cae en tus garras ... me seduce, me manipulas y por si fuera poco abusas de mi de la forma que quieres y cuando quieres. No hay respeto por mi cuerpo Candy.

La boca de Candy al escuchar el tamaño disparate se abrió a tal extremo que se le observaban los blancos dientes.

Me estás diciendo que

-Tal vez tuviste algo de responsabilidad en el hecho de que no borraran las historias.

-¿Yo? Por qué no tu

-Porque yo soy el galán y el galán nunca hace las cosas mal.

-Mendigo cabron

-Vez.- La señora con uno de sus dedos.- Ahí esta una de las razones que pudieron influir en el cierre ... .vocabulario soez en una dama.

-Te recuerdo que en "Cosa de Locos" el mujeriego, bueno para nada eras tú ... YO.- Se apuntó con el dedo.- Trabajaba y así me conociste.

-Por favor ... .a calculadora, todas las lectoras saben cómo movimientos tus cartas ... o me vas a decir que lo de los medios de comunicación en el fregadero fue algo accidental ... .NO! Deseos poner tus manos en mí

-Accidental

-Te desnudaste enfrente mío mientras te daba un aventón en "Quieres Jugar"

-Bien que estabas mirando y disfrutabas

-Te sobabas en mi como si fuera la lámpara mágica en "MI persona Favorita"

-Te lo merecías por creido ... tu con tu: SOY HIJO DE UN JUEZ AHÍ CHUSS AHÍ CHUSS

-Vez soy víctima de las circunstancias

-No eres ninguna víctima

-A lo que voy.- Dijo al igual que su novia se alteraba.- Tu cerraste las historias

-Debí haberme quedado con Albert tal vez así estar en el Fanfic ... tú eres mi mala suerte ... nadie te quiere

Terry retrocedió con la mano en el pecho y un gesto más que exagerado en el rostro

-No puedo creer lo que dijiste.- La acuso.- me dolió Candy

-A ti nada te duele eres un cara de palo.

-Eres como una groupie buscas fama y sexo.

-Ahora sí que te ganaste.- Candy salto donde se encontraba su novio intentando golpearlo.- Retira lo que dijiste

-Groupie

-Pretencioso

-No soy pretencioso.- El sujeto en un abrazo fuerte mientras evitaba que esta lo golpeara y que se lastimara.

-Si como no ... .con tanto comentario de pura terrytiana de que; Ay mi amado, ay mi Territo, quisiera un hombre así, quisiera ser Candy ... ya quisiera yo que fueran un día Candy para que conocieran como es Terrence Grandchester.

-Todo un semental.

-Un joven caprichoso niño engreído, adulador y maestro de las artes oscuras del sexo ... .pura mascara

-Que cruel y yo que te amo con todo mi corazón mi dulce Candy.- La abrazo más fuerte.- No importa mi amor vale por los dos ... maltrátame, pégame, dime cosas via yo te seguiré amando ... o al menos hasta que la Escritora nos separe.

-La escritora ahora está viendo cómo soluciona el problema de las historias déjala en paz.- Dijo algo calmada.

-Pues deberíamos decirle que nos hace falta la reconciliación una de esas que no hay hace mucho

-Aquella donde no puedes caminar durante todo el día.- Le dijo divertida

-Esa mera ...

-Creo que si nos falta.- Dijo Candy mientras volteaba a verlo.- Eres todo un payaso sabes

-Pero si te gusta

-No, me gusta tu trasero.- Él puso los ojos en blanco

-Que superficial ... .en cambio tú me gustas mucho todo sin excepción.- Bajo la vista a sus pechos.- Si, todo sin excepción

-Pervertido.

\- Bueno ya ... .Vamos a comer algo y deja a la escritora solucionar esto, te apuesto que mañana ya estamos de vuelta en el escenario

-Si no

-Si, vamos

-Ay Terry serás ...

Con una sonrisa de la rubia cogió la mano que el castaño le daba y felices se retiraron , mientras que YO me rompía la cabeza pensando como volver a subir las historias y dar fin a otras ...

INCREIBLE PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES ...


End file.
